


Teacher Things|| Destiel

by TheKingOfHellInFootiePajamas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Homosexualiry, M/M, Romace, Teacher AU, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingOfHellInFootiePajamas/pseuds/TheKingOfHellInFootiePajamas
Summary: Dean is a teacher at a high school, he hates his job with a passion, but he stays anyway because he has to get money somehow. He is told to show the new guy around, Castiel Novak, once he sees the man he can barely keep his eyes away. Dean is immediately attracted and can't keep his candy green eyes away from this perfectly sculpted man.This is a fluffy with possible smut Destiel fanfic and I hope you enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was at his desk, it was the last period of the day and he couldn't wait to get out. He couldn't stand his job, but he needed to live and he refused to get into the family business of being a mechanic. 

His brother Sam did, but Dean wanted to be a teacher so he became one, he just didn't expect it to be like this. His high school experience was full of girlfriends, booze, and other things looked down upon. He cleaned himself up and got his life back on track, he went to college and got a job. 

Dean looked at the clock, one minute left, "You guys can go." he shouted to his loud students. They all left quickly and in their wake was a huge mess of water bottles, crumpled papers, pencils, and other miscellaneous items. 

Dean sighed and got out of the classroom to find a janitor's closet for a broom. He searched the long hallways for a janitor's closet and finally found one. He opened the door to find two students making out, they didn't seem to notice him so he simply closed it and went about his day.

Dean gave up and left the mess for the janitor, he felt bad, but not bad enough to clean it up. He went back to his classroom to find the principal standing in front of his door, "Hey Mr. Singer, what's going on?" he asked, a bit concerned. 

At the same time he was wondering if he was teaching his class wrong, but decided to wait for the man to speak before coming to conclusions. "Ah, Mr. Winchester, there's a new teacher and I need you to help him out. I'll give you tomorrow off to show him around, he starts the day after that. Is that alright?" he asked Dean, "Yep, you had me at day off." he said chuckling.

Mr. Singer was one of the few people that he didn't mind so he didn't have his usual bad attitude. "What's his name?" Dean asked, "Castiel Novak." Mr. Singer responded. Dean nodded his head in response, "Anyway, I'm gonna grab my things and go." Dean said to break the awkward silence, Mr. Singer moved out of the doorway to let Dean through.

During his drive back home, he thought about what he would be doing the next day. He hoped the guy would be interesting or he would not be having much fun. Little does he know that he would be having one of the most interesting days he's had in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean groaned when he heard his alarm go off, he stopped the noise and laid on his back to stare up at the ceiling. 

Another day in hell, he thought, but once again he had to remind himself why he was doing this. He got out of his bed and got ready for work, his breakfast consisted of a cup of coffee, a slice of pie, and a shot of whiskey. 

When he got to work, it was a few minutes after class had started, he went to his classroom and looked inside, the substitute was getting eaten alive, Dean chuckled. 

He went to the office to find this Castiel guy, he went up to the lady at the desk, "Hi, uh I'm supposed to be showing the new guy around. Know where I can find him?" he asked, the woman at the desk pointed to a man sitting in a chair next to him. 

Dean turned to the side to see Castiel, he was beautiful, his messy hair, his short beard, and those eyes, it was like he was drowning in the deep blue. 

Dean had already admitted to himself and a few close friends and family that he was gay, so this attraction wasn't uncommon. He realized what he was doing and came back down to Earth, "Hey, I'm Dean." he said, putting his hand in front of Castiel for him to shake. 

Castiel looked at Dean and smiled in a friendly way, unlike Dean he was bisexual, which wasn't very good news for the other man. "Hello, I'm Castiel Novak." He responded, shaking Dean's hand while smiling. 

They were in awkward silence for a while, "So uh, let's start the tour." Dean said to break the awkward silence. Castiel nodded and got out of the chair with his briefcase still in his hands. 

"What subject do you teach?" Dean asked the new teacher, "History, I've always had a bit of a thing for it." He responded, "Yeah, the last teacher quit. 

He said it was too stressful" Dean told him. "What about you?" Cas asked, "I got stuck with health. I used to teach science but I was replaced by a woman named Naomi, everyone hates her.". 

Cas smiled slightly when he heard that, "Actually, she's my sister, she made me get a job here." 

Dean looked at Castiel with a shocked look on his face, "Oh, I'm really sorry about what I said. I'm sure she's...". Castiel put his hand up, "That doesn't mean that I like her, it's just a fact. Not many people enjoy her company, you should have seen the two boyfriends she was able to get throughout her lifetime." Dean laughed when Castiel told him this. 

"Wow, but to be honest I'm not surprised, she's not the easiest person to deal with." Dean said, now it was Castiel's turn to laugh. 

"Anyway, tell me what classroom you have so I can help you find it." Dean said, Cas took a piece of paper out of his back pocket and looked at the scribbled writing on it, "Uhh, 302." Cas told him. 

"Nice, that's next to mine. But just a warning, my classes can get a bit rowdy, I saw the substitute earlier and it looked like he was getting eaten alive. 

Follow me, it's on the second floor." Dean told the blue eyed man. They walked in silence up the stairs and down the hallways, soon enough they reached room 302. 

The room was dark with only the light from the windows slightly illuminating it, "Welcome to your hell Castiel." Dean said casually with a small smile on his face. He was glad that he had made a friend out of the new teacher.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel took a key out of an orange envelope that the office had given him, he put it into the door's lock and opened it. 

Cas went in first, then Dean, "You know I've never been in this room before. There's never been a teacher in this room in a while, it gets a little lonely sometimes." he told the blue eyed man. 

"Yeah, I can tell. The whole room not being used thing, not that it gets lonely here." Cas added that last part quickly, not wanting to insult Dean. 

The other teacher shook it off, not really caring if or how he messed up, "This place is a mess, it's not going to be very fun to clean. 

Want some help?" Dean asked, not because he has a slight crush on the new teacher, only as a friend. 

Castiel thought about it for a moment, touching a dust covered desk by accident, "Sure, I'd like that, but you're right, this place is disgusting. We need trash bags, brooms, and gloves." 

"Yeah, we can get those from a janitors closet. Just be careful, you might find some students making out." Dean said chuckling.

After getting what they needed, the two men went to work. Dean put on some music (rock of course), Cas had never heard any of the music before, earning him a scolding from Dean, but he ended up liking it. 

The room had previously been used for another history teacher so the posters and other equipment was still there. 

It took them until school ended to finish cleaning, "My god, you'd think that this place cleaned these rooms once in awhile." Cas said, holding a trash bag. 

"Nope, but I guess it does give you a sense of completion once you've seen it done." Dean commented. Cas nodded, "Lets get this trash out of here. Where's the dumpster?" "Its around the back." Dean responded. 

The two men grabbed the bags and walked to the back of the school where the dumpsters were. 

Once they were done, they sat in Castiel's room and looked at all their hard work, "I wasn't expecting to use my day off for cleaning, but I guess it was worth it." Dean told Cas. 

Castiel nodded his head, "Thanks for the help, I think I would have been here for a while if you didn't offer to help. Oh uh, would you mind giving me your number? Just in case I need help making a lesson or if you just want to hang out."  Cas asked.

"Sure, give me your phone." Dean responded. The two exchanged numbers, "Well, I better get going. I have a few papers to grade, but I'll see you tomorrow." Dean told the younger teacher as he got up from his seat. 

Once Dean was gone, Cas packed up his stuff and went home.


	4. Chapter 4

It's Castiel's first day at work, he ended up oversleeping and had to get ready in ten minutes. He wasn't even paying attention to what he was putting on, all that mattered was that he had clothes on. 

Cas grabbed a blueberry muffin from his kitchen, grabbed his trench coat and briefcase, then ran out the door. He got there ten minutes before the bell rang, he barely had enough time to set up his lesson for the day. 

As he was opening his classroom door he saw Dean standing in front of his own classroom. 

"Hey Dean. How's it going?" Cas said, "Not bad. How about you? You look like a pair of eight year old girls dressed you, here let me help." Dean responded. "I'm tired, but you don't have to help me with my clothes." Castiel told the green eyed man. 

Dean waved his hand, dismissing the comment, he loosened his tie and straightened his collar, "Thanks." Cas said. Dean stood back and admired his work, he thought he Castiel looked amazing, but would never say it out loud. 

He nodded, "Now you look better. Anyway, you have a class to teach, good luck with that." Dean said before going into his own class leaving Cas in the hallway. 

Castiel took a deep breath and went into his class, he quickly set up all of his stuff and sat down, waiting for the students to come piling in. 

Soon enough his entire classroom was filled with loud, rambunctious, hormonal teens. In the very front was a redheaded girl with a Doctor Who shirt who introduced herself as Charlie. 

Cas complimented her shirt and she nearly went ballistic that a teacher liked the show, which made him smile. He introduced himself and went straight into a lesson about Alexander the Great. 

Throughout the entire class, it seemed like only two students were paying attention, he tried to quiet the class down but he gave up after a while. Castiel looked at the clock and sighed, it was only first period and all he wanted to do was leave. 

Now he knew why the last guy quit, near the end of the class he heard a knock at the door, he opened it and in came Mr. Singer. The entire class went quiet, Cas would have said something 'not so nice' if his job wouldn't be in the balance. 

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, and by the looks of it you're doing just fine.". Mr. Singer looked at the class,"Make sure you guys don't give Mr. Novak a hard time." he said, then walked out of the room. 

Castiel let out a sigh of relief, the class went back to their chattering, and he went back to teaching the two students that were paying attention. 

Finally class was over and he was able to get a few minutes of rest until the next class came in. The next two classes went by exactly like the first one, it was tiring but he realized that it was a lost cause to try and get them to be quiet. 

Finally it was lunch break, Castiel nearly ran out of the room when the bell rang. He was greeted by Dean practically doing the same thing, "finally I can get a break, it felt like ages." Cas said, "Yeah, that happens." Dean responded. 

They walked to the teacher's lounge, in the corner of his eye, Castiel saw a woman that caught his eye. He nudged Dean, "Who's that?" he whispered, "That's Hannah." he responded and went back to what he was doing. 

It felt quite odd for Castiel, he hasn't felt like that attracted to someone he's never met in a while. He made a mental note to talk to her sometime today, no matter what


	5. Chapter 5

Dean continued to warm up his food in the microwave after Cas had asked him what the teacher across the room's name was. He paid no heed to it, which meant that he wasn't paying attention when Castiel went to say hello to her either.  
-  
Cas walked briskly across the room, dodging some chairs on his way to talk to Hannah. He thought she was cute, even if this didn't go the way he wanted he would still be glad that he got to talk to her. 

Castiel nervously stood next to Hannah, she was sitting in a chair grading some papers with a cup of coffee in her hand. "Hey, I'm Castiel." he said with a slightly nervous tinge, Hannah look up at his bright blue eyes and smiled politely, "Hey, I'm Hannah" she responded.

"May I sit?" Cas asked, pointing at a chair at the same table Hannah was working at. She nodded her head and he sat down. Castiel hadn't been attracted to a woman in a long time, it's mostly been men. 

(If those of you who read the first chapter before I changed it are confused. I made it so that Castiel is bisexual. Sorry for the inconvenience) 

"So, how long have you worked here?" Cas said, trying to start a conversation. "I started at the beginning of this year. I've never seen you around here so I'll assume that you just started." Hannah replied quickly. "Yeah, today's my first day. So far its been a bit of a hassle, I never knew how rowdy high school students could be." Cas said.

Hannah smiled, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it eventually. It took me about a month to figure things out.". "Really? How did you do it? I don't want to spend another second in a class with only two students paying attention." Cas said, this earned him another smile from Hannah.

He realized that her smile was something he could get used to. Hannah went into detail about how she was able to get a good amount of her students to pay attention. Castiel listened intently, out of attraction and genuinely wanting to know.  
-  
Meanwhile, Dean was sitting alone in the corner of the room where he usually sits. He looked over at Cas and Hannah and couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Dean could never deny that he didn't have a slight crush on his new co-worker, but he didn't know why.

He chalked it up in the column marked 'haven't   found someone worth being with in over six months'. Dean took a moment to think about his past relationships, then shuddered. It was not a pretty sight, he wasn't sure if Cas was bisexual or gay, he'll ask him at some point.

The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over and people had to get back to class. Castiel said goodbye to Hannah and went over to Dean. "Did you see that? I never thought I'd find someone here that I would call boyfriend or girlfriend material." he told Dean happily.

At least now Dean knew that Cas was bisexual, that gave him some relief. Then he registered what Cas had said and the relief was soon gone. It was quite possibly, the weirdest emotional roller coaster he's ever been on.

Dean didn't want to spoil anything for Castiel so he put on a smile, "That's great, I think you'll win this one. Sadly, we have to get back to work, come on." he said getting up from his seat. 

The two men walked through the hallways, trying to move students out of the way so they could pass. Once they got to their rooms, the two set up a meeting after school to talk about lesson plans, then said goodbye.  
-  
Cas went through his classes a bit happier, he made a new friend, and found a girl that he liked.


	6. Chapter 6

The school day was over, and so was Castiel's first day. He didn't find it terrible, but he didn't think it was great either. He left his classroom and was greeted by Dean, waiting in the hallway for him.

"Sorry I took so long, those kids really do give you a run for your money." he said. Dean shrugged, "Before we go, I just a have one question. What was going on between you and Hannah earlier today?". Dean didn't really want to know, he was afraid that he'd get jealous, and that's not the best emotion.

Castiel was quiet for a moment, "I'm not sure, from what I know so far she's pretty and nice." he paused, "Can I tell you something?" he asked the green-eyed man. Dean nodded, anxious to hear what he was about to say, "I haven't been with a woman in a while, I kind of forgot how to act. Do you have a problem with that?" Cas said finally.

"Not at all, in fact, I haven't been with a woman since high school. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Dean responded quickly. Cas let out a relieved sigh, "I'm not even sure if I can call it a crush, I've been bisexual for a really long time, but my feelings have usually swayed to men. God, this is so confusing." Cas said.

Dean smiled at his little outburst, it was kind of cute. Castiel noticed him smiling, "What's that for?" he asked, pouting a bit. "It's nothing." was all Dean said in response. Cas didn't want to pry, "Anyway, thanks for listening. I'm glad I have someone I can confide in.". Dean was glad to hear that Cas was warming up to him.

"Step into my office so we can discuss how to teach these little demons people call teenagers." Dean said as he motioned toward his classroom door. Castiel nodded and walked into his classroom.

Dean sat at his desk while Cas sat in one of the student's desks, Dean went to the mini fridge in the back of his room and took out a beer. "Want a beer?" he asked, Cas wasn't sure at first, he didn't want to get in trouble."Sure." he said, he felt that he deserved one, he couldn't really get in a lot of trouble since there aren't any students around.

Cas grabbed the beer and thanked him, "Hannah was talking to me about some tactics she uses. One of them was if a large amount of the class is talking she just stops teaching. Believe it or not, the students that are actually trying to learn and get mad and tell the other kids to shut up." he said chuckling lightly.

Dean smiled then took a drink from his beer, "Wait a minute, that actually works?" he asked. "It works somewhat well, I tried it today and I had their attention for a lot longer than usual. You should have seen Charlie shouting at a group of guys to 'shut the hell up' " Castiel responded chuckling.

"Haha, I've got to try that. Do you know what pubescent teens want to learn in health class? I'm failing miserably here." Dean asked. "I know I liked learning CPR, it always fascinated me." Cas responded.

"yeah, that sounds great. I'll have to talk to Mr. Singer about it, but I think he'll be on board. Have you figured out what makes your class tick yet?" Dean asked. "They seem to like wars, and people that create controversy. So violence and debatable things." Cas responded.

"Well, those are the more fun things to learn about in history." Dean said. Cas shrugged, he wasn't wrong. "Let's put together some PowerPoints for these little shits." Dean said, "Yeah." Cas responded.

They worked on PowerPoints and drank beer until the janitor kicked them out. The time seemed to slip away. They said their goodbyes and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Fast forward to Friday

Castiel knocked on Dean's classroom door, he opened it a few moments later. "Hey man. How's it going?" "Pretty good, I have woman problems and I seriously need some help." Cas said quickly.

It was lunch break so they only had a bit of time to talk. Dean opened the door wider so Cas could walk through. He sat at his desk and went into psychologist mode while Cas stood.

"Did something bad happen with Hannah?" Dean asked, Cas twiddled with his fingers then finally responded, "I asked her out on a coffee date for tomorrow and she said yes."

"Wait how is that a bad thing?" he asked, confused. Cas looked at him with wide eyes, "She said yes, and I'm not sure if I even want to go anymore. I get nervous."

"Ok..I think I got it now. So you're too nervous and you don't want to go anymore but at the same time you do?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded his head.

"Alright, well this is pretty natural. It's ok to be nervous, if you want I can pretend to be Hannah and you practice with me." Dean said smiling.

Cas took a moment to think about it, "I guess so. It wouldn't be too weird for you?" "Nah, it's fine. We can do it after school, don't freak out." Dean replied reassuringly.

"Dean you are a lifesaver. Thanks." Cas said as he walked towards the door. "Your welcome." he replied. Castiel left and Dean was alone in his classroom waiting for students to come in.

Fast forward to the end of the day.

"Alright, ready to do this?" Dean asked. He had set up two chairs and a table in between them for their mock date. "Yep." Cas responded, Dean sat down first then Cas.

It was silent for a while, "What should we be talking about? Work, life, favorite things?" Castiel asked. Dean chuckled, "Dude, you are thinking way too much into this. Just go with the flow, I'll start the conversation. So Castiel, what made you come to Siox Falls?" Dean asked in a high pitched voice.

Cas laughed, "Well I wanted to have a fresh start. I needed to leave my ex-husband and go somewhere. My family and I lived here for a bit so I decided to come back." Cas responded.

Dean's face softened, "Sorry about that." he said with his regular voice.  
"it's fine, that's the past." Cas said.

"What made you become a teacher?" Dean asked, "Not sure, I just wanted to be one. There was no reason really, but I like my job. Now it's my turn to ask you questions."

"Good! Chicks love when you care about them. You're doing pretty good." Dean said smiling. In the back of his mind he was jealous of Hannah, it looked like Cas was really trying.

They went back and forth like this for the next hour. "Alright man, I think you're all set. It may be a little hard to but make sure you tell her that you're bisexual. Hannah seems like a nice person but that's the true test." Dean said as he put the desks back in order.

Castiel nodded his head, "I hope so, if not I have to see her every day. I'd be really mad that she wouldn't be with me just for that. I better go, I'll text you how it went."

"Ok, have fun." Dean said as Cas walked out the room. Dean thought about the situation for a moment, he was helping his crush get the girl that he likes. "That makes a lot of sense" Dean said aloud.

He went home and dedicated the rest of the day to relaxing. Dean was curious to see how Cas' date went but he would have to wait.


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel stood nervously in front of the café that he was supposed to be meeting Hannah in front of. He barely got any sleep the night before, and even after Dean helped him out he was still a little scared.

Hannah came a few minutes later and parked her car close to the entrance. Cas walked over to greet her as she came out the car. "hey." he said, waving.

"Hello Castiel" Hannah replied smiling. Cas calmed down a bit, "Shall we go inside?" he asked. "Yeah,".

Hannah led the way with Cas close behind, he opened the door for her to which she thanked him. Castiel was going through the list of things that Dean told him to do. He felt a bit overwhelmed with all of his thoughts swimming around in his head.

Cas got a vanilla coffee with cream and sugar, Hannah got a hazelnut coffee with sugar. They sat at a table with two chairs on either side next to a window. Hannah spoke first to start a conversation going, "So, Castiel I think we should get to know each other more by asking questions." Cas nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll go first. What is your favorite color?" Hannah asked, Cas thought about it for a moment, "Military green,". Hannah smiled, "Nice, but it's not as good as blue gray."   
"Wanna bet?" Castiel asked jokingly.

Hannah laughed, she was enjoying spending time with Cas. It was one of her better dates with a coworker. Hopefully there would be nothing to screw up this date.

"Alright, what about siblings?" Hannah asked, taking a sip of her coffee. Castiel sighed, "Yeah, I've got plenty of those." Hannah smiled at his reaction.

"What are their names?" she asked, intrigued. "Well, there's Anna and Lucifer who are the oldest. Then there's Gabriel,  Michael, and Balathazar. The house was pretty full growing up, I was the youngest." Cas responded.

"Wow, it must have been hell being the youngest." Hannah commented, Castiel nodded. "It really was, but somehow I survived." he said with a sarcastic sad look on his face.

"What about you, any siblings?" Cas asked. Hannah took another sip of her coffee before responding. "I was an only child, but I was close with my cousin Naomi."

Castiel almost spit out his coffee, "Wait! Naomi Rosenberg?" he asked frantically. Hannah's eyes widened, "How do you know who that is?" she asked, concern lacing her voice

Cas never knew about his sister Naomi until he was in his mid twenties. They had the same mother but a different father, his mom left them a year after Cas was born.

His mother left with the child she conceived with the man she was cheating on his father with. His mom went to stay with her sister that had a child, Naomi wasn't very talkative with her brothers and sisters so no one knew much about her.

"She's my half sister." Castiel responded, still surprised about what was going on. Hannah's eyes went wide, she tried to say something but nothing came out.

She got her bearings and spoke, "This is up there with some of my worst dates ever." she started to chuckle, emotions everywhere. "You know, I was actually going to hook up with you. I definitely can't do that now." she continued.

Castiel cut her off, "I liked you too, don't get me wrong, but you're right. We can't be together, that's not right." his voice lowering.

Hannah nodded her head, it happened again, another date got screwed up. She was used to it now, but this one was bad. On top of it all, she has to work with him and see him every day.

She calmed herself down and said that it was all gonna be fine, she'll move on like always. "This is how I'll think of it, I just met my cousin and I'd like to get to know him more. What do you think?" she asked.

Castiel gave her a small smile, "That sounds good." he responded. They were at that cafe for hours, talking about their childhood and Cas got to hear what his half sister was like when she was younger. 

For some reason, talking as long lost cousins was much easier than talking to each other on a date. Although, both were relieved that they didn't let their relationship go further so there wouldn't be much conflict when they found out that they're family.

The date ended on a happy note, they exchanged numbers and promised to talk often. Before leaving the cafe he texted Dean,

Dude. I have a lot to tell you, I need a mixture of booze and comfort. Can I get your address?

Cas put his phone in his pocket and waited patiently for Dean's response

'Yeah man (address) date must have gone pretty bad'  Dean responded

'Thanks, I'll tell you when I get there'  Cas texted back


	9. Chapter 9

It took Castiel twenty minutes to get to Dean's house from the cafe. Dean's house was two stories and painted gray. His front door was dark brown stained wood, Cas liked it. He walked up to the door and knocked four times, a few moments later he heard footsteps coming to the door. Cas was greeted by Dean in jeans and white t-shirt.

"Hey," Cas said, "Hey, come on in," Dean motioned for him to come inside. Castiel walked into Dean's cozy home and took in his surroundings. He had white tile and pale blue walls with white furniture in the middle of the common area. "Nice place," Cas finally said after a few moments of silence.

"Thanks. Now, I have the booze and I'm ready to comfort you to the best of my abilities. What happened on your date? I'm guessing it didn't go too well," Dean said, pointing to his kitchen where he has booze on display. Castiel smiled, Dean had an incredible amount of alcohol, it's a wonder how he's not dead yet.

"Woah, that's a lot," Cas commented. There were three different types of whiskey and about three of each. Then there were multiple cases of beer in a few different flavors, the night will definitely be going to be a 'share your feelings' kind of time.

"Yeah, I'm quite proud of it. You should feel honored, I don't share my booze with just anyone. You can grab anything you want and if needed, there are cups next to the whiskeys," Dean told him. Castiel laughed, "Well thank you, I definitely feel special." He walked closer to the counter and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey with a cup.

Dean got his own cup so he could get some of the whiskey Cas chose as well. "Let's go sit down," Dean said, he went over to his couch and sat down, Cas sat right next to him and place his cup on the table in front of him and poured a good amount of the liquid inside. Dean did the same for himself.

"Alright. what in the hell happened on your date that caused you to go to that extreme?" Dean asked, pointing at all the liquid in Castiel's cup. "Well, long story short, Hannah's my cousin. She's my mom's sister's kid, and Naomi, my sister is her cousin as well. Family was the topic of the conversation and she asked about siblings, she mentioned Naomi, and then the truth was out." Cas spoke quickly.

"So Hannah is your cousin, your mom's sister's kid, and you fond this out because Hannah told you about her? Did I get that right?" Dean asked. "Yeah, that sounds right," Cas nodded his head. "I'm sorry about that, that must have been right up there with the worst dates in history. But think about it like this, you are still single, which means that we can go to a strip club to make you feel better. The only question now is whether you want to see men or women dancing on a pole," Dean said.

"Thanks. That offer sounds great, I'll go with men, women don't sound that good right now. But it's late. When does this place close." Castiel asked. "Four thirty a.m." Dean responded quickly. "Did you just have that answer on the top of your head?" Cas asked, "I go there frequently, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Finish your drink and we can head out, you can finally get a ride in my amazing car," Dean said.

"Never said it was anything to be ashamed of," Cas put his hands up showing that he didn't mean to offend him. He tilted his head back and downed the rest of his drink, he winced at the burning sensation at the back of his throat. "Let's see if this car is as amazing as you say it is Castiel challenged.

"Don't you play like that. My baby is the best car ever, and I care about what she looks like. I saw your car when you got here, you obviously don't care about your car, give me a week and I can fix that beige hunk of metal." Dean said cockily.

Castiel laughed at his rant, "Alright, Alright, I take that back. But I will take you up on that offer, I'm curious to see what you can do with my car." Cas put his glass down and got up off the couch to join Dean inside the garage to look at his car.

It was a 1967 Chevy Impala. The paint job was perfectly done and the appearance was well kept. "Alright, I must say that it's pretty cool," Castiel said, intrigued by the amount of care put into the car. "I told you," Dean said, he walked over to the driver's side and got in. Cas followed behind and went to the passenger's and did the same.

Dean moved his hand across the upholstery to show off the craft to Cas. "I already told you that it looks really good," he said, looking at the driver's face. Dean frowned and started the car, "You're damn right it looks good," He mumbled, Cas laughed. "Let's go, I suddenly want to see almost naked guys dance on a pole," Castiel said suddenly. Dean nodded his head and backed out of his garage.

Metallica was playing on the radio, "Do we really have to listen to this?" Castiel asked. Dean looked at him very seriously for a moment then back at the road, "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole," he responded. "Fine, whatever you want, I just thought you might want to know that the members of Metallica don't like burgers," Cas said.

Dean chuckled then looked back at Cas who's face stayed passive, "Wait are you serious?" he asked concerned. "No, I'm joking, but that does make me worry about your taste in people once you find out that they don't like burgers. Granted, they would be crazy because burgers are great," Castiel responded reassuringly.

Dean let out a relieved sigh, "Nice, by the way, we're going to the Bulge." (It's a gay club from Parks and Recreation) Castiel shook his head, "Oh, umm, by the way, hope this doesn't make things too awkward but I thought you should know that I was a dancer at The Bulge for a bit in the summer before I got this job. In fact, I was one of their best."

Castiel waited patiently for Dean to say something, "That's pretty cool, and I mean this in a friend way. I honestly wish I got to see you up there, that must be an interesting sight," Dean fumbled with his words. Of course he wanted to see Cas up there in nothing but tight panties and a thin layer of sweat across his body, but he couldn't really say much without giving it away.

"Thanks for being so cool, as of right now, you are the only other person that knows this so keep it a secret," Castiel said seriously, he did not want people to know.  "Don't worry you have my word," Dean said and made a zipping movement across his lips. "Wait, does this mean we get discounts?" Dean asked excitedly.

Cas thought about it for a moment, "Alright, I'll see what I can do," Dean smiled widely, Castiel laughed at his too happy expression. 

They reached the club and through the windows across the dark parking lot, the two could see pink and red strobe lights filtering through and muffled music. "Alright, how many singles do you have?" Castiel asked, Dean took out his wallet and looked through it, "About thirty, I am always prepared for this stuff."

Castiel did the same and found six singles, they put the money together and split it 50/50, giving each man $17. They walked into the building, the lights and music were more intense now that they were inside. Dean led them to the bar are and ordered two whiskeys, "Now, you must know this place better than I do, and I am a regular. Who is the best dancer, besides you of course?" he asked that last part with a sarcastic tone. 

"Well, there's this guy Ned who is like a goddamn acrobat and has serious stamina. I'm pretty sure he's the best, besides me," Castiel responded. "Alright, looks like I know who I'm looking at tonight," Dean said, taking a sip of his drink.

As the two were sitting quietly at the bar, a man in a white button up shirt and white pants with a New York accent walked up to Cas. "Hey, Angel!" Cas tried to hide his face in vain, but it didn't work, he put on a fake smile and faced the man. "Hey Lucifer." he responded flatly, "Dean, this is Lucifer, the owner of this place."

Dean shook Lucifer's hand, "Did you call him Angel?" he asked. "N-no don't worry about it," Castiel said frantically but it was too late. "That was his stage name from when he was here for a bit in the summer," Lucifer responded, Dean burst out laughing.

"Angel, come on out and dance for one song," Lucifer suggested, "No way, I don't think that's a good idea to dance in front of my friend who is acting like a complete idiot," Castiel said in a condescending tone. "I'll pay you $100 plus free drinks. I know you'll give me a good amount of money," Lucifer bribed.

Dean finally stopped laughing, "Dude, do it. I really want to see this," he said. "Fine, only one song," Castiel said sternly. He pointed a finger at Dean, "You can't laugh or take a video of this. Got it?" he asked. Castiel was serious about people not knowing about this, it would embarrass him too much.

"I promise. Now get up there!" Dean said, pushing Cas off his chair. Dean knew the real reason he wanted Cas to get up there, he couldn't believe his luck when he found out he would be able to see the guy he was crushing on dance on a pole. 

Castiel left with Lucifer and went to get ready for his show. 

He couldn't say that he didn't want Dean to see him. Cas couldn't deny that he had a crush on Dean. Or the fact that he wanted to get Dean all hot and bothered in his seat, who cares that he's his best friend, he planned on giving him a show.


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel wasn't sure when his crush on Dean started. It could have been from the moment he met him or a few minutes ago when he decided to dance. When it started wasn't important, what mattered was that it was there and there was nothing he could do about it.

As he walked over to the rack of clothes he felt two strong arms around his shoulders. "Hey Cassie, long time no see," his former co-worker Balthazar said happily. "Hey Balthazar," Cas said nonchalantly, he's always been a bit arrogant for Castiel's taste.

Balthazar released Cas and stood face to face with him. "I heard that you're gonna be on stage again, can't wait to see it. I noticed that you had a friend in the audience, make sure that you're doing your best for him," Balthazar said knowingly. "I'm not trying to impress him, he's just a friend that is helping me get through a hard date," Castiel said defensively.

Balthazar had a feeling that Cas was lying but decided not to push any buttons. "Gotcha Cassie, now go get dressed, we haven't gotten rid of your signature costume yet," Balthazar said before leaving Castiel alone.

Before grabbing his clothes he walked quickly over to the DJ booth and whispered something in the guy's ear. He wanted to make sure that this would go smoothly and with the best reaction. Cas wanted the perfect song to dance to for Dean and he was sure that he had found it, he remembered hearing it in a cassette marked "favorites" in the car.

He looked at the rack of clothing before him and sifted through them, looking for his costume that the crowd loved. Cas looked at the other articles of clothing that his old co-workers wore and had a wave of nostalgia go through him. He finally found his costume, it was a pair of white angel wings, halo, white fishnet tights, small white underwear with a gold hem and the word angel across the back, and pink pastel boots.

He quickly ran to one of the dressing rooms and put on his costume, thankfully he hadn't lost his toned muscles so he could have the extra sex appeal. Castiel looked at himself in the mirror and memories of many nights at this place came flooding into his mind. He remembered his first night and how nervous he was, this was before people knew that he was good and had a stage name.

Cas walked out of the dressing room to find a group of three people that he knew rather well. There was Gabriel, that guys loves sweets. Sam, Gabe's boyfriend. And Balthazar. "Hey guys," Cas said happily. "Hey Cassie," Gabriel said with a smirk on his face, knowing how much that nickname was hated.

"Hello Gabe. I told you to stop calling me that," Castiel said with a slight attitude. "Ignore him, we all know how he is," Sam piped in, Cas nodded his head in agreement. "I saw my brother, Dean come in with you. Are you guys together?" Sam asked, scrunching his forehead in curiosity.

Castiel stumbled with his words at first, "Uh..um...well...n-no we're not together. I just had a rough date and he said that he'd help me feel better by taking me to a strip club. I told him about this job that I used to have and he was fine with it. But then Lucifer came over and asked me to dance, Dean told me to, it's not my fault." Castiel felt nervous, Sam was a rather large guy and he didn't want to get pummeled.

Gabe and Balthazar shared a look, Sam burst out laughing, "Dude, it's ok. Dean is a big boy and I'm his little brother, I don't care who he's with. Although, him telling you to dance says something." Castiel sighed, it's a good thing that Sam wasn't mad, but now he was pondering on his comment on Dean telling him to dance.

"Good. Anyway guys, I've got to get on stage. See you after," Cas said and waved to his friend's before going to the curtain that separates the stage from backstage.

There weren't many people waiting at the stage, but the ones who were looked like they were looking for a good time. Castiel heard the announcement of his show.

Coming now is an old fan favorite, you all know him as Angel. Get ready for the best show tonight!!

The person over the speakers shouted. Cas heard loud shouts of encouragement and loudest of all, Dean. He took another deep breath and thought of what this would be doing to Dean...and how it would make him feel. This gave him another burst of confidence and he marched out on stage with a straight face.

Cas saw all the men at the foot of the stage looking at him with interest, but he wasn't paying much attention to them. He looked to the back and saw Dean eyeing him down. "Custard Pie," by Led Zepplin started playing and Castiel put all of his attention into the music and moved his body to the beat.

Loud guitar strums were blasting from the speakers. All eyes were on the stage, Dean knew that this is one of his favorite songs, all he needed was to hear the beginning. But how did Cas know? He was going to have a few questions for him later, but now he's gonna enjoy the show and drink.

Drop down, baby, let your daddy see  
Drop down, mama, just dream of me

Castiel put one hand on the pole in front of him and squat with his perky ass facing the crowd then got back up in time with the lyrics. He did it again and got an applause along with a few wolf whistles. He had to figure out what he had to do quickly if his dance were to take full effect.

Well, my mama allow me to fool around all night long  
Well, I may look like I'm crazy, I should know right from wrong

Cas faced the audience once again and gyrated his crotch against the pole. His body danced fluidly and rather nicely, putting everyone in a trance. He wasn't gonna let himself forget why he was working this hard, he needed Dean to know what he was capable of and how far he was willing to go.

See me comin', throw your man out the door  
Ain't no stranger, been this way before  
See me comin', mama, throw your man out the door

Castiel strut to the front of the stage where men tried to touch him and he ran his fingers across his beautifully tanned torso. He looked up to see how Dean was doing, but he wasn't there. Cas looked a bit more and found him in a group of men off to his side ogling at his body. Castiel smirked, it just might be working.

Cas made sure he paid enough attention to everyone in the crowd, but most of it was directed to Dean's side. He could feel the sweat dripping down his body and the heat of the spotlights making his skin feel tingly with warmth. The song finished and Cas was panting hard, the lights went out leaving the club in darkness for a moment so he could get backstage. 

Sam, Gabriel, and Balthazar were there to greet him. "Not bad Cassie," Balthazar said with a condescending tone. "You did good Cas, now I'm pretty sure my brother would like to talk to you. Don't leave him waiting," Sam told Cas. "I told you we're not together," Cas said in a whiny voice. "Yeah, yeah, and I don't like to play tricks. Stop denying it and go out there!" Gabe said with enthusiasm.

"Fine, if you won't stop bothering me," Castiel said in defeat. He put back on his old clothes and met Dean at the bar where they first were. "There, you've seen it, I'm a little rusty so-" Dean cut Castiel off, "Are you kidding?! That was great, you weren't kidding when you said that you were the best! And the song, you did that on purpose didn't you?!" He exclaimed.

Cas blushed, "Thanks," "It was also the most turned on I've ever been," Dean blurted out, feeling embarrassed. Castiel blushed harder, the color in his cheeks was masked by the pink and red lights. They sat in silence for a moment until Dean did a "spur of the moment" thing.

He softly placed his lips on Cas', he was worried that he wouldn't be kissed back, but those worries left quickly when he felt Castiel push forward. Castiel loved the feeling of Dean's pink, plump lips on his own and longed for more. 

They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. "That was good...I'm sad it's over though," Cas said bluntly. He mentally face palmed himself for letting that slip out, "I-I'm sorry about that. I hope this doesn't affect our friendship," he continued. "No-no, don't worry about it. And I would be honored to continue to be your friend," Dean reassured him.

"Good, now let's enjoy the rest of the night," Cas smiled. "Let's," Dean leaned closer to Castiel's ear and whispered, "You should dance more often, it was very good. Maybe even some private shows." Castiel's blush returned, hotter than ever. "I'll think about that."


	11. Chapter 11

The fluffiness is coming! Be prepared. It will be adorable.

Dean woke up on a couch that he didn't recognize until he remembered the events of the night before. He looked at a table next to him and checked his phone for the time, it was 3:00 in the afternoon. He vaguely remembered getting drunk with Cas while they were at that strip club and enjoying something that he couldn't quite remember at the moment.

He smelled something good wafting in from the kitchen. Dean's senses soon came into full effect and he heard shuffling and sizzling coming from the kitchen. He stood up, still in the clothes he was wearing the night before. Dean immediately felt dizzy after standing up, he held on to the chair to stop himself from falling over.

Dean blinked hard to get the sleepiness out of his eyes. He was greeted by Castiel in nothing but his boxers, suddenly all the memories of the night before came flooding in. Cas' dance, the drinking, the kiss. Dean was worried for a moment, thinking he made a mistake until another bit of that memory came back. Cas saying that he enjoyed the kiss made him feel better.

"Hey. What are you making?" Dean asked, his voice raspy. "Chocolate chip pancakes, I don't know if you like them, but I took a risk. If you don't like them I can make something--" Cas was cut off, "Don't worry about it, I love chocolate chip pancakes.....Is this awkward for you? I remember your dancing and the kiss, and you enjoying said kiss. But now you're acting like you regret it and all you want is for me to leave. Is that it?" Dean asked with sadness and concern.

"No-No. Of course not," Cas responded quickly. "It's just that I've never done anything like this before. Having a crush on a guy I just met and kissing him not a month later, it's not something that I'm used to. But please don't mistake that for me not liking you," he finished. Dean sighed in relief, "Good...that's good. But I want to do this right. Castiel Novak, will you go on a date with me?" Dean asked, he stumbled forward, dizziness taking over.

"Yes I would," Cas giggled in response. "Now let's take care of that hangover. Before you get your pancakes you have to drink a cup of water," Cas told him. Dean grumbled, "Fine," and he gulped down the glass of water that Castiel had given him. He grimaced at the feeling of water going down his throat painfully. "Now you can have pancakes. How many do you want? I made a lot," Cas told him. "I want all of them," Dean responded, "Alright, I'll give you half," Castiel took five pancakes and put them on a plate.

Dean took the plate eagerly and walked over to a table not far from the kitchen. Cas had already put down a bottle of syrup. Dean picked up the bottle and poured it generously all over his pancakes. "You look as happy as a child being handed candy," Castiel said, looking at Dean. "Is that a problem?" the man at the table asked, "No, of course not. It's actually really cute," Cas chuckled. Dean smiled and turned around so Cas couldn't see the giant grin on his face.

Castiel finished making their breakfast and put everything away. He walked slowly towards Dean who had his back facing him. Cas put his hands on Dean's shoulders and felt the man below him tense his body in surprise. Dean soon relaxed and turned to face Cas. Castiel quickly leaned down and placed his lips on Dean's like they did the night before. The kiss was passionate and fiery, it only lasted all of fifteen seconds, but it wasn't enough to quench the thirst of their newfound love. 

They pulled away from each other and stared into the other's eyes with content. "What happened to you wanting to do this the right way?" Cas asked jokingly. "You kissed me. Remember?" Dean responded proudly. "Oh. Yeah. I'm gonna do that again now," Cas said, before Dean could protest their lips were already locked together. They stayed like that longer than the last time, both lost in their own little bubble.

They released each other and stared into each other's eyes again. "Can we go on that date now? I kinda want to continue that," Cas asked, his voice whiny. "Ah, screw the date. Let's do this," Dean told him, his voice low and gravely. Dean stood up and picked Castiel up, holding him by his thighs with their chests flush with each other and their lips crashed into each other's.  
Dean set Castiel on the bed.They resumed their kissing from earlier, but this time it was hungrier, more ‘sex’ like. Dean pulled off his shirt quickly, not wanting to stop what they were doing.  Soon Cas wanted more, he tugged at Dean’s waistband, trying to pull down his pants. Dean got the message and took off his pants. Dean looked at his Castiel in only boxers, he could see a wet spot caused by Cas’s leaking cock. Dean licked his lips seductively, Cas only looked up at his lover and think of the amazing things he was about to do. Dean teased Cas by stroking his hard member, Cas shuddered in response. Dean smirked when he saw Cas unravel below him, he took off his boxers and ordered Castiel to do the same. Now fully naked, Dean went down to Cas’s leaking cock and licked the precum, the bitter tase exploding in his mouth. Without warning Dean took all of Cas in his mouth, gagging a bit when the tip hit the back of his throat. He started bobbing his head up and down while swallowing around him. “Ah fuck..do that again.” Cas told Dean, he swallowed around him again, making the man cry out. Cas was a moaning mess under him, “D-Dean I’m close!” Cas managed to say. Dean stopped what he was doing immediately causing Cas to let out a whimper, “No, I want this to last as long as possible.” Dean said. Now that Cas had calmed down a bit, Dean was ready to continue. He grabbed a bottle of lube from his nightstand and got ready to pour it on his fingers, “No, I want you inside of me now. No prep.” Cas said, “Are you sure, I don’t want to hurt you?” Dean asked, “Yes”. Dean poured the lube on his hard member, he looked at Castiel’s hole and put the tip on top, teasing him a bit before going in. Cas moved back, trying to get Dean’s cock inside, Dean allowed it only because it was their first time together. He put it in slowly, he heard Cas take in a sharp breath and stopped, “keep going.” Castiel told him. Dean continued to put it in slowly until he bottomed out, he waited a moment for Cas to adjust before moving. He started at a slow pace, but both men were already feeling the pleasure. It was obvious that Castiel was trying to keep in his moans, “I want to hear you.” Dean said, a few loud moans and whimpers could be heard coming from the smaller man’s mouth. Dean went faster now, he thrusted at different angels, looking for Castiel’s prostate. He knew he found it when Cas shouted his name, Dean hit the bundle of nerves harder every time. “Dean-oh-mm!” was all Cas was able to let out. Both of them were moaning loudly, they would probably get a complaint later for all the noise, that didn’t matter at the moment. Cas came shouting Dean’s name, Dean came moments later, coming hard into Cas. He pulled out, leaving Cas feeling empty. Their bed and some of Cas was covered in cum, Dean planned on dealing with that when they got up, now, he wanted to hold Castiel in his arms.


End file.
